Orang asing
by Miss SkinnyBitch
Summary: Jangan pernah percaya dengan orang yang menawarkan bantuan dan Lestrade sangat menyesalinya. Dan seharusnya dia tidak membawa John dengannya.


Orang Asing

Lestrade – John – Sherlock

Jangan percaya pada orang asing dengan mudah!

.

.

Lestrade tersesat. Dia mengetahui sebab dia merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Satu jam berlalu semenjak dia menepikan mobil volvo tuanya di pinggir jalan. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dia hanya melihat perkebunan jagung di kedua sisi jalanan. Jalanan terllihat lebih lenggang, dan terkadang hewan pengerat berlalu lalang, melewati dirinya. Seperti mengejek dirinya karena belum beranjak dari sana.

Jangan lupakan angin musim kemarau yang membuat udara menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Lestrade merapatkan jaketnya ketika angin berembus dengan kencangnya, membuat siapapun merasakan dinginnya siang itu.

Lestrade kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia mengumpat tanpa henti.

"_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_" Lestrade menendang ban mobilnya, mengacak rambutnya yang semakin kusut.

Lestrade benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan semua kesialan hari ini.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan waktu sebentar ternyata tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Lestrade mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi, dan masih tidak ada sinyal di layar ponselnya. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan perjalanan yang membuatnya kembali ke tempat masa lalunya. Lestrade tidak mengerti kenapa ayah tirinya menyuruhnya untuk membuka toko elektronik di sana. Satu hal yang dia sesali, dia lupa bertanya pada ayah tirinya, dan ketika dia menghubunginya tiba-tiba dia kehilangan sinyal.

Lestrade berusaha mengingat tetapi tak ada yang bisa dia ingat. Dan pada akhirnya dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan nalurinya menuju tempat itu..

Tak ada sinyal membuat Lestrade tidak dapat melihat peta di ponselnya. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin di tempat seperti ini tidak ada sinyal. Apa perusahaan komunikasi tidak memasang tower sinyal di sini.

"Sial!"

Lestrade menghela nafas berat. Dia kembali membuka ponselnya, dan ada setitik cercah. Ada sinyal di ponselnya walaupun terlihat lemah. Buru-buru dia membuka peta di ponselnya, dan tak beberapa lama. Muncullah sebuah peta yang menunjukkan tempatnya berada. Dia bisa bernapas sedikit lega.

Sebelum Lestrade lupa, dia menghubungi ayah tirinya tetapi sama sekali tidak ada yang mengangkat dan dia kesal. Pada akhirnya dia mengikuti kembal nalurinya.

Sesungguhnya tersesat di suatu tempat asing yang tidak dia kenal bukan masalahnya baginya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah seseorang yang bersama dengan dirinya.

Lestrade membalikkan badannya ketika teman perjalannya bertanya padanya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan jalan yang benar?" Tanya John—pria yang sedari tadi menemani Letrade dalam perjalanan.

"Seharusnya kau membantuku, bukan hanya duduk di mobil." Protes Lestrade pada teman seperjalanannya.

John mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil, dan menatap Lestrade.

"Di dalam sini, aku juga membantumu." John memperlihatkan ponselnya. "Tapi, di tempat seperti ini ponselku tidak mendapatkan sinyal."

Lestrade memandang kesal pada John. Dia memang tidak berlalu banyak berharap John akan membantunya.

Lestrade memandang sebal pada John. Dia tidak menyangka membawa John bersamanya akan membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati. Lestrade memang mengakui bahwa John tanpa sehelai baju begitu menyenangkan tetapi di luar itu semua John sangat menyebalkan dan membosankan. Sikapnya di tempat tidur sangat berbeda dengan saat ini.

Lestrade mempertahankan John karena dia memang membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menuntaskan hasratnya yang tinggi, dan John adalah pilihannya yang dapat membuatnya tuntas.

"Jadi bagaimana?" John kembali bertanya.

"Kita putar balik saja. Aku rasa kita kembali ke jalan awal saja sebelum kita mengambil ke jalan ini." Jawab Lestrade.

"Memang kau tidak bisa bertanya pada ayahmu?" tanya John.

"Aku sudah mencoba, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya." Gerutu Lestrade. "Dan, lihat ponselku tidak ada sinyal lagi." Lestrade tak senang dengan kata-kata John yang mencoba memerintahnya.

John mengangkat bahunya, dan tak peduli. John mengambil sebatang rokok di dalam tasnya dan menyalakannya. Siku tangannya bertengger di jendela yang terbuka. Sebatang rokok terselip manis di sela jarinya, dan mengirimkan sinyal kebosanan ke langit yang cerah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" John memulai lagi.

Lestrade mengumpat. Suara john membuat kepala Lestrade hampir mencapai titik didih yang siap meledak kapan saja. Suara John yang menjengkelkan membuatnya sangat menganggu.

"Kau tidak memberiku solusi sama sekali! Jadi jangan mengeluh!" Bentak Lestade.

John tertawa, tidak menanggapi serius bentakan Lestrade.

"Tenang," John terkekeh. "Bukannya kau tadi ingin memutar balik, dan aku juga sudah memberikanmu solusi."

Lestrade memandang malas. Ucapan John sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Iya, dan itu tidak membantuku sama sekali." Gerutu Lestrade.

"Ya sudah," John kembali asyik dengan rokoknya. "Seharusnya kau bertanya pada orang-orang daripada kita di tempat yang tak jelas ini."

Titik didih Lestrade meledak. Dia mengebrak kap mobil dengan keras. Dan membuka pintu mobil, mengeluarkan John dari sana. Lestrade menampar John dengan sangat keras, hingga keduanya dapat mendengarnya.

Lestrade tersentak, dan langsung meminta maaf. Dia sudah kelewatan pada John.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Lestrade merasa bersalah

"Sial! Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti pelacurmu!" John mendorong Lestrade dan kembali ke mobil, menutup kaca mobil.

Lestrade bisa mendengar nada terluka dalam suara John. Yang harus Lestrade lakukan adalah merayu John dan bermanis-manis padanya. Lestrade mengetuk jendela mobil tetapi John tidak membukanya. Dia membuka pintu tapi tertahan dengan John yang menahannya.

"John, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. John." Lestrade memelas pada John.

Lestrade berulang kali memohon maaf pada John hingga akhirnya John jengah dengan sikap memelas Lestrade yang menurutnya begitu mengesalkan. Dia bukakan pintu untuk Lestrade, dan membiarkan dirinya berada dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Apa? Sudah puas dengan tanganmu? Kau ingin memberiku tanda lagi di pipiku yang lain?" John memajukan pipinya.

Lestrade mengelusnya lembut dan mengecup pipi yang dia tampar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai fisik dan hatimu." Lestrade mengelus kedua pipi John.

John memalingkan wajahnya, mengirimkan sinyal ketidaksukaan terhadap semua perlakuan lembut Lestrade, Lestrade tidak kehilangan akal. Dia kembali meminta maaf berulang kali. Dia mengenggam tangan John.

"Aku mengakui kesalahanku, dan kau boleh memukulku kalau itu bisa memuaskan hatimu." Lestrade tersenyum lembut pada John.

John menghela napas, dan melepaskan genggaman Lestrade.

"Terkadang sikap dan ucapanmu itu sangatlah kejam dan menjengkelkan."

"Maaf." Lestrade mengulanginya lagi. Dia mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Dia mencium John, dan mengabaikan rasa nikotin yang berada di mulutnya. Lestrade berpikir andai John menghentikan kebiasan merokoknya, maka rasa bibirnya mungkin akan manis lebih alami. Tetapi sangat tidak mungkin untuk membujuknya untuk berhenti merokok. Ketika mereka tengah asyik saling mencumbu satu sama lain, John mendorong dada Lestrade. Lestrade agak protes.

"Lihat, ada mobil yang berhenti!" John memberitahu Lestrade sebelum pria itu protes dengan tindakannya barusan.

Lestrade menoleh dan melihat mobil tua bobrok berhenti. Seseorang keluar dari sana dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Betapa senang dirinya mengetahui bahwa mereka menemukan seseorang di jalanan yang sepi ini

Lestrade menganggukan kepalanya pada John bahwa pria yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka adalah penyelamat.

"Kau tersesat?" tanya pria itu dengan sopan.

"Aku salah belok di perempatan di sana. Aku ingin memutar balik tetapi bensinku tidak akan cukup." Lestrade menunjuk jalan yang berada jauh di belakang mobilnya. Dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia memang tersesat. Itu akan memalukan baginya.

"Memang kau mau pergi kemana?" pria itu bertanya dengan sopan hingga membuat Lestrade sedikit gugup.

Perawakan tinggi pria di depannya, dan wajah yang tampan membuat Lestrade agak menciut.

"Ke kota X." Jawab Lestrade sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Jawaban Lestrade membuat pria itu terkejut. "Ah, kalian sangat jauh dari kota X. Seharusnya setelah pom bensin kau mengambil ke arah kiri, bukan arah sebaliknya."

Lestarde menghela napas berat. Seharusnya di pom bensin tadi, dia bertanya bukan hanya diam. Dia agak menyesali rasa egonya yang besar. Jika sudah seperti ini bagaimana mungkin dia kembali dengan bensin yang sudah hampir sekarat.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut denganku. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kau bisa beristirahat di sana. Apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" Pria itu bertanya dengan sopan pada Lestrade membuat Lestrade tertegun. "Aku juga mempunyai persediaan cadangan bahan bakar."

"Dengan senang hati kami akan ikut denganmu." John menyela sebelum Lestrade menjawabnya. Dari tempat duduknya John tersenyum.

Lestrade tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin John dengan mudah menerima ajakan dari pria tak dikenal. Seharusnya mereka waspada. Tetapi karena sudah terlanjur mereka memilih untuk mengikuti pria itu dan berharap pria itu membawa mereka ke dalam solusi.

"Kalian bisa mengikuti mobilku."

"Boleh kami tahu namamu?" Lestrade mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan namaku Lestrade, dan yang di dalam mobil bernama John."

Pria itu menyambut uluran tangan Lestrade, dan John. "Sherlock Holmes. Kau bisa memanggilku Sherlock." Lestrade sedikit melirik ke arah tangan Sherlock, dan dia melihat berbagai macam luka di sana.

Lestrade mencium bau amis. Lestrade tersenyum canggung dan menimbulkan keraguan di dirinya. Apakah dia harus menerima bantunan Sherlock atau menolaknya?

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Pada akhirnya Lestrade memutuskan menerima bantuan dari orang asing.

"Tidak masalah." Sherlock tersenyum.

Sherlock kembali mobilnya, begitupula dengan Lestrade dan John.

"Kita akan mengikuti dirinya."

"Oke saja buatku." John mulai menyalakan lagi rokoknya.

Lestrade mencium sekilas bibir John, dan menyalakan mobilnya. Mereka mengikuti mobil Sherlock hingga mereka memasuki jalanan sempit yang nampaknya menuju rumah yang dibicarakan Sherlock tadi.

"Ini kenapa sempit sekali jalannya." Rasa tak nyaman mulai menyergap diri Lestrade.

"Mungkin dia mengajak kita melewati jalan pintas." John masih asyik menghisap rokoknya.

"Jalan pintas ke mana? London? Kau yang benar saja. kenapa aku curiga padanya?"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau curiga pada penyelamat kita? Dia sudah membantu kita, dan kau malah mencurigainya. Bukankah kau yang mengiyakan ketika dia menawarkan bantuan?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Kalau kau ragu dengannya, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya. Kau ini benar-benar aneh."

"Karena kau duluan yang menyela ucapanku, dan kau dengan senang hati menerimanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak?"

Lestrade berusaha tidak meledakkan amarahnya.

"Sudah ikuti saja dia. Mungkin setelah melewati jalanan ini, kita segera berjumpa dengan desa, atau kota lain. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan."

"Berhentilah merokok di saat seperti ini. Kau memperkeruh suasana saja."

John tidak mengindahkan peringatan Lestrade. Dia asyik dengan rokoknya. Lestrade mendengus kesal, dan fokus dengan mobil yang membawanya sekarang.

Sesekali Lestrade menoleh ke arah jamnya, dan sudah dua puluh menit dia mengendarai mobilnya dari jalan utama. Sekarang dia menjadi sedikit was-was ketika mereka belum juga keluar dari jalanan sempit ini. Mobil di depannya berbelok ke kanan, dan berhenti di sebuah rumah yang cukup tua tetapi terawat dengan rapi.

Lestrade bernapas lega. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dia mematikan mesin ketika mobil Sherlock berhenti. Lestrade dan John keluar dari mobil, dan mengikuti Sherlock. Dia meningkatkan kewaspadaan, dan sesekali menoleh ke arah John.

Sherlock berjalan menaiki tangga ke pintu, lalu membukanya dan mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk.

"Silahkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Sherlock tersenyum sangat lebar membuat Lestrade tidak merasa tenang.

John melenggang masuk, dan agak ragu Lestrade untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?" Sherlock menawarkan kedua tamunya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot." Lestrade menolak dengan halus. Dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan penolongnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau kau bisa mengambilnya di kulkas. Aku akan mandi. Setelah ini aku akan membawakanmu bahan bakar." Sherlock pergi dari sana, dan ke atas melalui tangga samping John berdiri.

Lestrade segera memerhatikan sekelilingnya, dan ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sini. Dia merasa asing dan takut secara bersamaan.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Frank Sinatra menyanyikan _fly me to the moon_ dari lantai atas. Lestrade segera mengambil tindakan karena memang ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya. Dengan cepat dia menyuruh John kembali ke dalam mobil, dan dia tidak ingin dibantah.

Lestrade ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"John, kembali ke mobil!" Perintah Lestrade yang membuat John kebingungan. "Jangan banyak tanya!"

John tak bersuara lagi. Dia mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Lestrade.

Lestrade menelan ludahnya paksa. Dia jelajahi ruangan di lantai satu. Dia buka pintu yang dekat dengannya, dan ternyata terkunci. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah kamar sebelahnya, dan dia dapat mendengar sesuatu di sana. Dia membukanya tetapi terkunci.

Lestrade mengetuk, dan ada sesuatu yang membalas ketukannya. Dia yakin ada seseorang di sana.

"Brengsek!" kata Lestrade, lalu membuka kulkas.

Dia menahan napas, ada sesuatu busuk yang tercium dari sana. Sepertinya ada daging busuk di sana, dia menemukan daging yang dikemas dalam kantong dan di kotak beku, ada kepala di sana. Kepala manusia! Dia menutup pintu kulkas, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu

Sial! Begitu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Lestrade. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti orang asing ke tempat seperti ini. Karena setelah dia melihat kepala dalam kulkas dia menyadari bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

Lestrade bergegas keluar dari rumah, tetapi Sherlock sudah berada di depan pintu dengan senyuman menyeringai. Perlahan dia mengunci pintu keluar, John yang berada di luar segera mengedornya.

"Cari bantuan John!" Teriak Lestrade dari dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Balas John. Suaranya terdengar panik.

"Cepat pergi, dan cari bantuan! Jangan banyak tanya!" Perintah dari Lestrade membuat John segera bergegas dari sana.

Ketika Lestrade tidak mendengar John, dia berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" pertanyaan Lestrade disambut Sherlock dengan senyuman.

"Kau." Sherlock menunjuk Lestrade dengan senjata laras panjang."Dan mainanmu yang berada di luar."

"Kau gila!" Lestrade berusaha terlihat kuat walaupun dirinya ingin kencing berdiri saat ini juga.

"Iya, banyak yang mengatakan seperti itu!" Sherlock menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Biarkan aku pergi dari sini, dan aku janji tidak akan mengadukanmu pada polisi." Lestrade melakukan negoisasi dengan Sherlock.

"Ya, aku percaya kau tidak akan mengadukanku ke polisi." Sherlock tersenyum dengan manis membuat Lestrade merinding. "Karena aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Dalam hati Lestrade mengumpat. Dia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"Biarkan kami pergi."

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian pergi kalau kalian tidak ada bensin? Dan bukankah kau sudah membiarkan pria kecil itu pergi?"

Sherlock mendekati Lestrade perlahan. Dengan cepat dia mengambil pisau yang berada dalam jangkuannya, dan mengarahkannya pada Sherlock. Ancaman yang diberikan Lestrade tidak membuat Sherlock takut.

"Kau membuang waktuku saja." Sherlock menghela napas."Pisau kecilmu tidak membuatku takut."

Lestrade tanpa ragu segera menerjang Sherlock. Dia arahkan pisaunya pada Sherlock tetapi dengan mudah pisau itu terlepas dari tangannya. Ketika pisau terlepas dari tangannya, Lestrade berusaha merebut senjata dari Sherlock. Satu tembakan terlepas dan melubangi jendela. Lestrade masih bergulat dengan Sherlock berusaha merebut senjata itu. Mereka saling baku hantam, berguling dan membentur benda. Senjata itu terlepas dari tangan Sherlock. Lestrade berhasil mendapatkan senjata itu dan mengarahkannya pada Sherlock.

Bukannya takut, Sherlock menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau bodoh." Sherlock mengucapkan dengan menyebalkan membuat Lestrade menghantam wajah Sherlock dengan ujung senjata.

Lestrade masih bertanya, mencari jawaban dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tetapi kalau dia banyak bertanya, dia tidak akan pernah keluar dari sini.

Lestrade berteriak, "Mati kau!"

Lestrade menekan pegangan senjata, tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Sherlock tersenyum.

"Kubilang kau bodoh!"

Sherlock mengeluarkan senjata lain dari balik celanannya, dan ketika Lestrade tersadar dunia menjadi gelap, dan Lestrade pun memperoleh jawaban yang dicarinya. Bahkan saat kepalanya menggelinding sampai berhenti karena menabrak pintu.

Sherlock terbangun, dan mendorong tubuh tak bernyawa Lestrade dari tubuhnya. Dia berjalan ke pintu, dan sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari sana. Sherlock membukannya dan tersenyum.

Sosok dibalik pintu itu membalas senyuman itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya John—sosok yang berada dibalik pintu itu.

"Sudah." Sherlock segera memeluk John."Aku merindukanmu."

John terkekeh pelan, dan mengelus rambut Sherlock."Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sherlock melepaskan pelukannya, dan mencium singkat bibir John.

"Sekarang bersihkan semuanya, dan baru aku obati lukamu."

Sherlock mengangguk, mengikuti perintah yang diberikan padanya.

John segera memunggut kepala Lestrade, dan menatap mata Lestrade.

"Maaf ya, kita sampai di sini saja ya." Kemudian John mencium bibir dingin Lestrade sebelum dia masukkan ke kulkas.

Sherlock membersihkan semuanya, dan John membuka pintu yang terkunci. Di dalam sana, seseorang meringkuk ketakutan. Seorang perempuan yang diketahui bernama Molly, sangat ketakutan ketika melihat John.

John tersenyum, dan kembali menguncinya lagi.

"Sepertinya ini sudah saatnya, dan Sherlock, jangan lupa bulan depan giliranmu."

"Hm, aku tidak lupa."

"John,"

"Hm,"

"Aku mau."

"Mau apa?"

Sherlock mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, dan John mengikuti arah pandangan Sherlock.

John mencoba untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan."

John segera menghampiri Sherlock dan memeluknya. Sherlock segera menggendong John, dan membawanya ke lantai atas menuntaskan apa yang harus dituntaskan oleh mereka.

**FIN**


End file.
